


Reunited

by Evangeline1235



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angry Harry Potter, Auror Harry Potter, Kinda messed up, Lost and Found, M/M, Mpreg, Parent Draco Malfoy, Parent Harry Potter, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post Mpreg, Protective Harry Potter, Scared Draco Malfoy, Sexual Slavery, Slave Draco Malfoy, Slavery, Veela Draco Malfoy, reunited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangeline1235/pseuds/Evangeline1235
Summary: After years of thinking that Draco had walked out on him Harry finds his once lover in a slave auction, and to make the whole situation that much more complicated, Draco has a son, his son.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 31
Kudos: 267





	1. Chapter One - Coming Home

Prologue 

Four years after graduation found Harry and Draco living together secretly, while Harry continued to fight in a war which began before he was born. No one knew of the relationship the two shared, and no one ever could; who would want to follow a hero sleeping with a death eater? The Wizarding world wouldn’t like it one bit, even though Draco no longer supported Voldemort. 

Draco had changed his view on life two years previous, knowing he would be marked for death if the others found out, Draco did the only thing he could think of; he tracked down Harry Potter. Harry was a bit uneasy about helping out his old enemy, but his heart could not allow the young man to leave if he would end up dead. Harry let Draco stay with him, so he could keep a watchful eye on him; little did he know he was going to fall in love. 

He vowed to prove Draco innocent as soon as the war ended, he didn’t want the love of his life to suffer everyone thinking he was a death eater. 

On the final day of the war Harry grabbed his wand, and headed for the door, before turning back towards his lover “Draco, I love you, and if everything goes as planned, I’ll see you tonight.” 

Draco gave Harry a loving hug and kiss before watching his lover walk out the door to the home they shared. 

Harry was going to fight the final battle, and Draco knew Harry would win, Harry had the ability to love, he knew that would be the thing that would make Harry able to defeat the heartless bastard he used to blindly follow, before he finally saw the light. 

Draco hated what he was about to do, but it had to be done, Harry wouldn’t understand it, but it was for the best, the world needed a hero, and that hero was Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived. Draco packed his things and left before Harry could return. 

When Harry finally did arrive home, it was too late, Draco was gone. Harry had come home to an empty house, and a broken heart. Harry knew that Draco didn’t support Voldemort, and knew it wasn’t possible for Draco to purposely hurt him, but Harry needed some kind of logical explanation in order to move on with his life. So, he chose to believe the life they shared was a lie to protect Draco’s life. 

–8 Years Later— 

Harry walked into the action house, more death eaters had been found, and were for sale as slaves. The ministry thought slavery was the best way to deal with the followers for the Dark Lord. 

Slavery was common in the Wizarding world, mostly for those who did horrible crimes, but there was the rare case of some poor child being sold to the slave trainers. Harry knew more about slavery then he cared too, he was head of his department, he was in charge of making sure slaves were not abused. 

Harry came to the auction house every time new slaves were brought in; some have been in custody for years before being sold, some only months. The slaves had to be trained and broken, before they could be sold to anyone. Harry walked down the aisle of cages, looking into each and every one of them, hoping beyond hope that he would find Draco among them. He was already half way through the cages when he spotted a young boy with blonde hair, shivering and crying. Harry’s heart went out to the boy. 

“Hey Jack; come here, how much for this one?” 

“Well, before the auction, he is about 10,000 galleons.” 

As Harry pulled out the money he could hear a gasp from another cage but ignored it, Harry counted out the amount and handed it over the Jack, who nodded and handed Harry a leash. 

“No!! Please no, sir, please, not my son, please.” 

“Shut your trap, you ungrateful piece of trash!” Jack yelled toward the neighboring cage before giving the bars a hard kick. 

Harry recognized the voice instantly; his Draco was here, and Draco had a son. 

Harry bent down to get a better look at his former lover. He looked into the silver eyes to see fear, from being told off by the trainer, and for possibly losing his child. Harry could see the tears welling up in Draco’s eyes. 

“I want him too.” 

“Are you sure, he is an unruly little bastard.” 

“I’m sure Jack, I want him.” 

“Very well then, that will be another 10,000 galleons” 

Harry hooked the leashes onto Draco and the boy’s collars before leading them to the apparition point, and apparated the trio home. When they arrived, it seemed to Harry that Draco had been broken to a point where he didn’t even recognize him anymore. Harry removed the leashes and turned to hang them up by the door; when he looked back at the pair, they were huddled together by the wall whimpering. 

Harry knew they were scared of him, they were trained to be afraid of their masters, and they were lacking any kind of trust toward authority figures. Harry, in order to seem less threatening, knelt by the pair. 

“What’s your name little one?” 

The boy looked up at Harry, his new master, with fearful eyes. “Z-Zeke” 

Draco had been trained to answer such questions in a way that allowed his master to change it if they so wished. At his sons’ response, his eyes widened and on instinct he covered his son’s body with his own. 

“Sorry master, he is just a boy, he should not have said that. His name is whatever you wish it to be. Please sir, don’t hurt my child.” 

Harry shook his head and looked the Draco and the now crying Zeke. He realized he was in for one emotional ride. 

“Calm down little one, I happen to like the name Zeke, you can answer any question I ask, don’t be afraid of me, I won’t harm you. I promise.” Harry turned his attention to his ex-lover, “I already know your name. We went to school together.” 

Draco realizing his son wasn’t in any danger removed himself from the position he was in and crawled over toward his master and kissed his hand in thanks. 

Harry ran his hand over Draco’s hair and the blonde leaned into the touch, Harry’s heart broke, in what should have been a gentle caring moment, Harry could tell that Draco was trained to invite such touches, which meant his Draco was trained to be a sex slave. 

“Draco, darling, how old is Zeke?” 

Draco bites his lip and looks back at his son, “He-he is- he is seven Master, he is only seven.” Harry could see Draco’s eyes water as he looks back at him. 

Harry catching on to what Draco must be thinking, “I am not going to touch your son, I would never, you have my word.” 

Harry knew that for Zeke to be seven, there is a good chance that the boy could be his, he stands up and goes to the dresser in the entrance hallway before returning with sealed cotton swabs, “I am going to need to take some saliva samples.” 

Draco and Zeke look confused and fearful, but they open their mouths and wait, not knowing if it is a trick or not, Harry could not help but feel sad for them. 

Taking the swabs Harry takes note of which one belongs to Zeke before taking them both to a guest bedroom, that has a queen sized bed in it, “I know there is only one bed, but I assume you would want to share, if you would rather I can get another bed for Zeke, or maybe move him into another room if you want.” 

Draco looks fearful, “no Master, please, let us stay together, I will do anything, please, let my son stay with me.” 

Harry smiles and runs his hand though the soft blonde locks of his former lover, “this is your room, yours and Zeke’s, I will let you get comfortable, and get settled, there is an ensuite if you need to use the facilities, or feel free to shower or bathe, this is your home.” 

Harry goes down to his study and takes Zeke’s swab, taking out a book on wizarding heritage he finds the spell he is looking for. He casts the spell on the swab and on a strand of his hair, Harry falls back into his office chair and lets out a strained sob, the boy was his, he sits there and cries for some time unable to stop himself.


	2. Chapter Two - Questions

After Harry calms down he takes Draco’s swab, running a series of spells it comes back with the same result every time, Draco was part Veela. 

Harry goes into the hall and to the bottom of the stairs, calling out to his once lover, “Draco, can you come here for a minute?” 

After a moment Draco appears at the top of the stairs visibly shaking as he walks down to his Master. 

“Yes-yes Master?” Draco looks at him with fear. 

“Draco, I’m sorry if I’m scaring you, really I am, but I have to ask, are you aware you have Veela blood?” 

Draco nods as he answers, “Yes, is that a problem Master? I am quite good at pleasing and if you wish to use me to produce an heir, I am able to do that as well.” 

Harry shakes his head as his anger flares to life in his chest, trying and failing to hide it as he puts his hands up for Draco to stop, causing him to flinch away from his Master. His back hitting the bottom banister of the stairs making him hiss in pain, Harry would have to look at that once they finish speaking. 

“Draco, have you produced any other children besides Zeke?” Harry asks taking a deep breath, needing but not wanting to know the answer. 

Draco shakes his head, “You are my first Master, my trainers were very careful not to make me pregnant, and-and when there was a mistake that caused me to become pregnant, they ended it.” 

Harry could tell this was getting to be a bit much for Draco to talk about, but he had more questions, “Come sit with me please I do have a couple more questions.” 

Draco nods and follows Harry into the living room, kneeling beside him on the floor as Harry sits on the sofa, making Harry sigh heavily but choosing not to address the issue just yet. He was aware he was making Draco uncomfortable as it was. 

“Draco, has anyone ever touched Zeke?” 

Draco lowers his head, shoulders slumping, as he answers, “He’s been hit Master, beaten even, but no one has used him sexually, they wanted to preserve his virginity, but they made him watch as I was used Master, he is aware how it works.” 

Harry places his hand under Draco’s chin and lifts his face up to look him in the eyes, “Draco, I promised I would not touch your son, I just wanted to make sure he wasn’t trained in that way.” 

The tears in Draco’s eyes, that he had been trying to hold in, finally spill over, in what Harry hoped was relief. 

“I do have one more question.” 

“Yes, anything Master, I’ll do or answer anything.” Draco seemed extra eager to please and it made Harry sad to see his once proud lover so broken. 

“Do you remember who Zeke’s father is?” 

Draco looks away as more tears escape his eyes, “I don’t remember Master, they say I was pregnant when they found me, but I don’t remember anything, they used potions and spells to make me forget, to make me docile.” 

“I see, you did so well for me Draco, such a good boy for me.” Harry didn’t know where that came from but seeing the tears dry up and be replaced with such joy and pride made his heart sing. 

“Draco, could you remove your shirt for me please?” thinking that if there were injuries they may be elsewhere too, so he decides to ask him to strip completely to get a good look, “actually, remove all your clothing” which wasn’t much besides threadbare pants and loose boxers that join the shirt. 

Standing naked in front of his Master Draco shivers. 

Harry takes in his front, some bruising and scars but nothing serious, “turn for me,” Draco turns slowly and slowly begins to bend over, “no, no, none of that, stand up straight for me sweetheart.” 

Draco does as he is told and stands up straight, Harry looks down over the body, his back is so much worse, fresh welts from a whip, cuts, bruises and it went from the base of his neck down to his thighs, Harry sits back down and lets out another strangled sob. 

Draco looks back at his Master and then turns without permission, not caring if he would earn punishment, his Master was crying, his Master needed comforting. 

“Master, what is it, what can I do to make you feel better, please Master it’s okay.” 

“Get dressed please Draco.” Draco does as he is told and Harry notices his trembling increase even through his tears. “Did I scare you again Draco?” 

Draco’s head whips toward him before he drops to his knees in front of him, “Master, I know I’m damaged, but please don’t return me, please, you’ve been so kind so fair and I need my son, please don’t separate us, I will do anything, anything at all you require to stay with you, please don’t send me back.” 

Harry looks down at Draco in shock, he thought he would be sent back for having been abused before having been purchased. 

“Draco, you’re not going anywhere, you are mine and I am not having you go anywhere without me, or Zeke, go back to bed my dear sweet pet.” 

Draco nods and moves slowly toward the stairs before bolting up the steps, Harry can hear the door shut and he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.


	3. Chapter Three - The Morning After

To say that Harry was pissed was an understatement, sitting in the living room looking up at the ceiling he could feel everything that he had learned in the last few hours come to the surface and the more he dwelled on it the more angry he became. Finally, he sighs and stands up, making his way up the stairs and to his bedroom, he stops by the guest room, no, Draco and Zeke’s room, and listens for a moment, he hears soft sobbing but can’t make out if it is Draco or Zeke. He decides that he should leave them to it, interrupting may make it worse not better. 

Going into his bedroom he strips down to his boxers and gets into his bed, the stress from the evening making him fall into a fitful sleep. 

The next morning, he wakes up to the smell of bacon and coffee making its way up the stairs and to his nose. Opening his eyes confused for a moment before the night before comes flooding back and he has to fight back another sob from escaping him. 

Reluctantly he gets out of the bed and gets dressed in robes, he has a lot to do today but first he had to go spend some time with his family. 

He walks down the stairs and into the kitchen to the sight of Draco standing at the stove and Zeke kneeling near the dining room table. 

“Good morning.” Harry says gaining a jump and startled gasp from Draco and a fearful glance from Zeke. 

Harry had to remind himself that this is just their first day here and they don’t know what to expect yet. 

"Master, I-I made breakfast for you, I hope I didn’t step out of line, please if I did punish me and make it right please.” 

Harry sighs, “It’s okay Draco, you were not told not to do it so you are welcome to it, this is your home as well; did you cook enough for you and Zeke?”

The look of pure horror on Draco’s face was answer enough. 

“I didn’t, I wouldn’t, no Master, I didn’t know I was permitted to use your food to feed my son and myself.” 

“It’s okay Draco, just cook some more for you and Zeke and join me, sitting at the table.” 

Draco nods “Thank you Master,” taking more food out and getting to work.

Sitting down at the table he looks down at Zeke, “Will you sit on a chair at the table with me Zeke?” 

Zeke looks from him to his father, back and forth a few times until Draco hesitantly nods and he takes a seat at the table, lightly shaking with fear. 

Harry hates himself but he needs to praise him for the small act of sitting at the table as he was asked, “Good boy Zeke, you are doing so well.” 

Seeing the smile on the boy’s face and the look of pride coming from Draco he knew he was doing the right thing, for now at least. 

Draco brings over the food and sits across from Harry, watching him carefully. 

“Thank you, Draco, you’re doing good.” Harry sends him a weak smile, but Draco still beams with pride. 

Harry takes a couple bites before noticing that Draco and Zeke are not eating and almost hits himself for his own stupidity, “Oh my dear, I’m sorry, please eat with me.” 

They pick up their forks and Harry can see the light tremble as they take their first bites, watching him as they chew and swallow. 

Harry smiles, “Good, thank you.” 

The rest of the meal is silent but at least they were eating, together. 

Once everyone is finished Harry speaks again, “I have some errands to run today, you feel free to do as you please, just stay on the property, you may go outside and explore the house, just don’t leave the property, if you are found outside the boundaries the authorities are permitted to punish you and I don’t want that.” 

Draco nods, “Thank you Master, I understand that you want to be the only one to punish us.” 

Harry feels all the blood leave his face as he goes pale, “Oh Merlin no, I didn’t mean it like that, I just don’t want to see you hurt.” 

Draco and Zeke look at him like he’s grown another head, but they nod in agreement, nonetheless.


	4. Chapter Four - Getting His Family Back

Harry walks into the Ministry, walking past everyone, not even acknowledging the people trying to say ‘hello’ to him, he was on a mission and he didn’t have time for this. 

Walking up to the front desk of the Department of Slavery he looks at the young witch, “I need a meeting, now” 

She looks up about to argue when she sees the face of the hero of the Wizarding world and could clearly see that he was not happy, “Umm-Yeah, yes, right away, I just, well, I just need to make sure someone is available, please take a seat Mr. Potter, I will be right back with an estimate or to escort you to someone.” The more she talked the more she blushed, clearly aware that she was stammering and tripping over her words. 

“Take your time, I just need to see someone as soon as possible” 

“Yes-yes of course, of course you do, you’re a busy man, an important man, have a seat” 

Harry rolls his eyes as he turns around, he hated the hero worship and the way people fell over themselves to please him, he just hoped that it would come in handy the one and only time he wanted it to. 

It doesn’t take long for the young woman to come back, “They are between appointments, the whole council will see you, the next appointment can wait.”

Harry nods standing up, “Lead the way,” giving her what he hoped looked like a charming smile. 

She leads him down a hallway and into a meeting room done up so that all the council members would be looking right at him, or who ever else was in the appointment. 

“Mr. Potter, what an honor,” says a tall, thin balding man who stands to great their guest, “what brings you here today?” 

‘No point beating around the bush’ he thinks to himself before stating his reason for being here. “I want Draco Malfoy and his son Zeke released from their slavery and into my custody since I know full well that after the training, they are not fit to fend for themselves.” 

“What? Why?” asks an older woman with red hair with whisps of white throughout, “You hated the young Mr. Malfoy in school why do you wish to free him now?” 

“Because for almost two years before the end of that War I won for you people, Draco and I were a couple and I want to have my lover back, he may have returned to me if it weren’t for your slavers, he doesn’t even have the mark!” 

The group look on in shock, not sure what to say, until one of the men gasps in shock, “Oh dear god, please tell me we did not enslave Harry’s son!” 

Harry crosses his arms over his chest and looks him in the eyes, “ding ding ding, look who wins a prize! Yes, you did, I ran the spells myself last night when I purchased them! Now release them or I’m going straight to the press!” 

“You can’t Mr. Potter, it’s not that easy!” says the woman, speaking up again. 

“But it is that easy to take a man off the street, who is pregnant, not bother running a paternity test on the child and assuming that they supported the dark lord even though they have no mark and have not been seen for two years!” 

All the council members look at one another and Harry can see the shame at his words, “I just want my ex and my child to be free, that’s all I’m asking here.” 

The tall man who was still standing by his side looks to the rest of the council, “All those in favor say aye.” 

They all look to one another one last time before they all agree and say “Aye!” in unison. 

“Well, Mr. Potter, seems the aye’s have it, come with me and we will fill out the paperwork, and well, maybe get some proof for the records, yes?” 

Harry nods and spends another hour with the man as they go through memories and he analyzes the sample for himself. 

“Very good, seems like you have to go and return home to your family,” a sad look on his face, “you have given an old man something to think about, looks like we are going to have to go through our records and make sure everything is on the ‘up and up’ so to speak”

Harry nods, “Yes, you do, but I don’t have time for that right now, I do have to get home to my family.” 

Harry practically runs for the apparition point, desperate to get home when he hears the familiar voice of Hermione calling out to him. He turns around to see his very pregnant best friend, on her third child now with his other best friend Ron Weasley. 

“Hey ‘Mione.” 

“What are you doing here, you are on mandatory vacation because you haven’t had one since you were promoted six years ago?”

“I will explain really, but not now, I had something that needed to be done and it couldn’t wait, I need to get going.” 

Hermione smiles, “Of course Harry, but I expect an owl as soon as you are feeling up to talking about it!” 

Harry wraps his arms around her in a delicate bear hug, “I love you ‘Mione.”

She pulls back and looks at him, worried, “I love you too, what brought that on?” 

“I just appreciate how you are giving me time to work this out and aren’t pushing, you’re the best!” 

She blushes, “Harry, you’re going to make me cry, you know how these hormones make me, now go before you have me weeping in the middle of the ministry.” 

“Yes Ma’am,” playfully saluting before running to get home.


	5. Chapter Five - Freedom, Bonding and Misunderstanding

Harry apparates into the living room, thinking that they wouldn’t be there, but to his surprise Draco was cleaning the living room windows when he apparates in. Harry barely registers another’s presence before he sees Draco on his hands and knees. 

“Master, you’re back, I was cleaning the windows, I’ve been cleaning since you left, I hope this is satisfactory.” 

Harry swallows the lump in his throat, “Yeah, sure, I mean yes of course, where is Zeke?” he asks looking around the room noticing the lack of the boy. 

“He is in our room; he is making sure that the ensuite bathroom is clean.” 

Harry looks at Draco with shock, “Zeke is cleaning the bathroom?” 

Draco nods. 

“Okay, go back to what you were doing, if you want to, I am going to get changed, I will be back downstairs soon.” 

Draco nods, going back to scrubbing the windows, Harry didn’t know when they got so grimy. 

Going upstairs and going to his room to change, after a few moments he comes out wearing a loose-fitting t-shirt and jeans, now in the hallway he can her whimpering coming from the guest room. He knocks on the door softly, there is no response, but the whimpering stops which only makes him worry more, he slowly opens the door and slips in but doesn’t see anyone. 

Harry looks into the bathroom and still doesn’t see anyone, turning he gets an urge to look under the bed, kneeling down he peers under the bed and sees Zeke, eyes rimmed red and cheeks covered in tears. 

“Oh Zeke, honey, come out here please.” 

He crawls out but doesn’t touch the floor with his left hand, sniffling.

“Zeke, can I see your hand, please?”

He nods holding out his hand and tensing at the same time. Harry looks at his hand and sees a bruise forming on the back of his hand and wonders what caused it. 

“What happened?” 

“I-I was- I was cleaning and-and I was- I was looking under the sink and taking things out to reorganize, because it was messy, and, and I placed a heavy bottle on the counter when I was running out of room on the floor beside me, and-and it fell on my hand, I-I tried to be quiet I did, I didn’t mean to make noise, really I didn’t, I’m sorry.” 

Harry’s heart breaks a little, “Zeke, you’re such a good boy, I’m going to take my wand out to heal your hand is that okay?” 

Zeke tilts his head to the side, confusion taking over his features, “You’re not going to punish me, I know my whimpers brought you into the room.” 

“I am not going to punish you”

“Okay.” 

Harry takes out his wand and make quick work of healing Zeke’s hand, and is sad to see that Zeke is surprised that it’s actually been healed. 

“Better?” 

Zeke looks up at Harry lost for words for a moment before he finally finds his voice, “Oh yes so much better Master, so much better, thank you so much, thank you!” 

Harry can’t help the smile that spreads over his face. 

“Of course, can you come downstairs with me, there is something I want to talk to you and your Dad about.” 

Zeke nods and stands up, ready to follow Harry. 

They come downstairs together and walk into the living room, the fear on Draco’s face upon seeing them together makes Harry want to hunt down every single trainer out there and make their deaths slow and painful. 

“Draco, come sit down with us, there is something that I would like to talk to you both about.” 

Draco’s eyebrows draw together in his confusion and Harry can’t help but think it’s adorable. “Yes, of course.” 

They all sit down, Harry insisting that they sit on the couch. 

Harry shuffles for a moment, “I think it would be easier if I just let you read the forms for yourself Draco.” 

Harry takes the forms out, stating that they are free, the reason why and the restriction that they must stay with Harry until they are able to find for themselves if they choose to do so; while Harry sits across from them in a comfortable chair. 

Draco finishes reading and looks up at Harry, “So, you and I…?” 

“Yes.” 

“And Zeke…?”

“Yes.”

“Did you know?” 

“Not until last night.” 

Draco nods, “Who left who?” 

“You walked away from me the day of the final battle.” 

“I see.” 

Zeke looks back and forth between them, confusion, and fear on his face, “Daddy, what’s going on?” 

“Harry has managed to free us, under the condition that we stay with him until we are able to take care of ourselves.” 

“Why?” Zeke looks at Harry in awe. 

“Because, according to this, he’s your father, because we were in a relationship until I left him before you were born.” 

“My father?” 

“Well, your other father.” Harry says from his seat across the coffee table. 

Zeke sits there for a moment before he stands up and walks over to Harry, “Is that why you healed my hand?” 

“Healed, what? Where? What happened?” Draco’s fear was evident in his voice. 

“A bottle fell on his hand and it was starting to bruise, I healed him because he was in pain, because I’m a decent person.” 

Draco looks at Harry as if he is seeing him for the first time, “If you are such a decent person, why were you even at the slave auction?” 

Harry knew he wasn’t trying to rile him up, but at those words he couldn’t help it, he felt offended, “I was there looking for you! You left me in case you forgot that in the past few minutes! I wanted to find you and make sure you were OKAY!” 

Draco and Zeke moved away from him, and he knew it, but Draco hit a nerve, he wasn’t a saint. 

He leans back in the chair and puts his hand in his face, “I wanted to find you, I loved you!” he can’t stop the tears from falling now and sits there sobbing while Draco and Zeke watch.


	6. Chapter Six - Papa Harry

While Harry is crying because of his own temper and Gryffindor nature that kept getting him into these messes, Draco and Zeke slipped away. When Harry looked up he is shocked to see that there was no one in the room with him anymore. 

He takes the stairs two at a time, hoping against hope that they are still there, still in their now home, he knew that if the ministry found them, with them no longer being slaves they would still be returned, but unharmed. It was a small relief. 

Reaching their room, he presses his ear to the door, hearing soft voices on the other side Harry can feel himself relax. Tentatively, he raises his hand and knocks on the door, waiting this time for someone to come and answer, a part of him expecting to be standing here for a while. 

The fact that Draco comes and answers right away makes him take a step back, he wasn’t expecting that, even with all the training he had been put through. To make matters that much worse, Draco still looked terrified, and looked like he wanted nothing more than to start begging for something, Harry had no idea what that something could be, there were too many options on that list. 

“Mr. Potter, how may we be of assistance to you.” 

“Oh, Draco, please you don’t have to be so formal, it’s Harry, just Harry.” 

Draco smiles, “Well, just Harry, what can I do for you?” 

Harry looks down at his feet, feeling suddenly shy and out of place in his own home, “I came here to ask you, I was wondering if, I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner. I should have tried harder to find you, but a part of me hoped you left London, heck I hoped you left Europe altogether. I’m just sorry that you went through what you did.” 

Draco sighs, “Harry, I don’t remember what we had, but I assume if I loved you at one point it means you have something in you that was good for me, I don’t know why I left, I wish I did, that scares me a little, I don’t know if there is something dark in you that I’m not seeing, but since my, our, son and I are forced to live here even though we are no longer slaves I am going to have to trust that you will not abuse what power you still have over us.” 

Harry looks up at Draco with hope, “You mean I can call Zeke my son? Really? I didn’t want to make you do that, I just wanted you to know that it meant a lot that I get my son his freedom.”

Draco steps aside, “Come in Harry, I guess you should officially meet your son.” 

He steps into the room and sees Zeke sitting cross-legged on the rug, looking up at Harry he gives him a shy smile, “Dad and me were talking, and we decided I should call you Papa, if that makes you happy that is, if you would rather something else we can think of something else, I just, I only ever had dad and now I have you… what?” 

Harry lets out a little giggle at the nervous rambling of his son, “Papa is fine my dear sweet boy.” He sits down across from the boy, giving them a few feet distance just in case. 

“Papa, what do you plan to do with us?” 

Harry’s smile quickly fades, “I plan on helping you get well, get you a decent education and get your Dad some counselling to deal with the trauma of training, and maybe get you in to see one as well, maybe go together, but I do need to get you a tutor,” he looks them both over and nearly jumps up from where he is sitting, “I need to get you both new clothing, shoes, anything, do you need anything?” 

It’s Draco’s turn to be amused, “Harry, we don’t want to be a burden.” 

“Draco my love, I have more money than I know what to do with, please let me spoil my family.” It is out of his mouth before he can stop it, he closes his eyes not wanting to see the look on Draco’s face, not wanting to see the shock? Rejection? He wasn’t sure what he was expecting. 

He keeps his eyes closed, so the feel of a hand on his knee makes his eyes fly open, Draco is kneeling in front of him, a shy smile on his face, “You really do see us as your family don’t you?” 

Harry nods, that’s all he can do, his words seem to be lost at the moment. 

“You can spoil us, but you have to let us do something for you.” 

“What do you have in mind?” Harry asks almost afraid of the answer he may get. 

“I want you to show us what a kind man you are, and maybe, maybe I may fall back in love with you and will be able to share your bed again, if you’ll have me.” 

“But that’s only if I prove myself, and I don’t want that to be repayment for my loving and caring for you, it’s not right.” 

“Well, I am sure Zeke will be more than happy to work hard on his studies to make you proud and I will care for the house.” 

Harry smiles, “That I will accept, but Draco? Promise me you won’t work too hard and promise me that you will take care of your health.” 

“I promise that I will do my best to take care of my health, now you have to promise you won’t abuse your power over us.” 

Harry laughs, “Even like this you are a through and through Slytherin,” at his confused look he adds, “self-preservation is one of the top attributes of Slytherin, that and ambition.” 

Draco nods. 

“I do promise not to abuse you, either of you.” 

Harry turns his attention back to their son, “Zeke, I know it may be too soon, but may I hug you, please?” 

Zeke looks to his Dad, “Should I Dad? I don’t know if I want too,” he looks away a little fearfully. 

Harry answers before Draco does, “No, it’s okay, just let me know if you are ever comfortable enough for that, I understand, I’m still an authority figure and I know you don’t have the best past with them.” 

He notices Zeke let out a breath that he was holding, “Thank you Papa.” 

“Well, right, I need to go shopping.” 

Harry stands up and walks out of the room before coming back with a tape measure, “I am going to take some measurements and get some robes for you both, and that will give me an idea of size for you both.” 

Draco smiles, agreeing that it is a good idea, that having some actual items of clothing while shopping will make it easier. 

Doesn’t take too long to get the measurements, he makes quick work of it not wanting to prolong the contact, he doesn’t want to make them more uncomfortable. 

“Alright I am off, Draco, no need to cook, I’ll grab some take away on my way home, no arguments, I want to.” 

Draco and Zeke are cuddling on the sofa, Draco finally getting to read to his son when Harry apparates in. “Oh good, you’re here, I have so much stuff I don’t know where to begin.” 

Harry takes everything out of his pockets and removes the shrinking charms on them, and soon the living room is littered with boxes, of clothing, books, art supplies, toys, he may have gone a little overboard. He also got some pizza, with some of Draco’s old favorite toppings and a safe half pepperoni and half just cheese not knowing what Zeke would like, and some salve for Draco’s back.

“Okay, you need to take this stuff and try it on, anything that doesn’t fit we can return it, no worries about that, anything that you don’t like same deal, don’t accept something just because I give it to you, I think I have Draco figured out but wasn’t sure what Zeke would like, so got a lot of everything.” He idly motions toward the pile in front of him. 

Draco and Zeke move to take some boxes up to their room and Harry reaches out and touches Draco’s arm, “May I check your back again, I want to see if the salve I got would be good for your injuries, please.” 

Draco nods, “Zeke take some things up to the room, I will be up shortly.” 

They go into the bathroom and again Draco strips and turns away from Harry, but this time sees the pure horror in the mirror when he’s turned away. 

“I’ve had worse.” 

“That is not comforting.” 

“Sorry.” 

“Don’t be, not your fault, no matter what you may think, those bastards are sick.” 

“Thank you for helping us.” 

“You’re family, what do you expect me to do?” 

“Zeke is your family; you could have just freed him.” 

“No, Draco, I couldn’t, it’s been eight years since you walked out that door and I’ve never been with anyone else, it’s always been you.” 

Draco looks at him in the mirror as he is reading over the bottle of salve, he looked so sure, so honest, could he really have gone this whole time pining after him, wishing for him back? He wished he could remember why he walked away.

“Yeah this is perfect, thank Merlin I have some healing background from the war, that and I called Neville, he’s a healer now, he was helpful,” there was a fond smile on his face and Draco wondered if Neville was just a friend or was he more at one point, was he jealous?


	7. Chapter Seven - Getting Settled

Harry applied the salve to Draco’s back, while ignoring the tenseness and the flinching that the contact caused, Draco needed it and it wasn’t like he could do it himself. He took his time and made sure never to press down too firm on the welts and bruises.

Harry closes the salve and puts it on the counter in front of Draco, “This only has to be applied once a day, so just let me know when it’s time to do it again, if I forget that is.” Harry shoots Draco a shy, nervous smile in the mirror which Draco is quick to return. 

“Thank you, this is more than I could have hoped for, I really do appreciate the time you are taking to tend to my, and my son’s, needs.” Draco whips his head back to look at Harry, “Our son, I meant our son.” 

Harry smiles sadly, knowing they still have a long way to go before Draco is even close to being the person that he was eight years ago. 

“Draco, dear, it’s okay, I know it’s going to take time, slips happen, no worries love.” 

When Draco noticeably relaxes Harry’s smile becomes genuine, “Well, you need to get dressed, but do you want me to get you some clothing that I got you today?” 

“If it would please you to see me in it, yes.” Draco suddenly becoming nervous made Harry wonder what he was thinking. 

“Draco, do you think I am trying to dress you up so that I will find you appealing?” 

Draco blushes deeply, “Yes, a part of me does, but I also feel that you are doing it because you care deeply for me, it feels like you are not trying to dress me up slutty, but with my training, it’s what I expect.” 

Harry leans against the counter in the bathroom, “Well, I do want you to be comfortable, and I am not trying to make you look sexy, but darling, you could be wearing a burlap sack and I would still think you were the most gorgeous creature that ever walked this earth.” 

“Harry, could you please get me some clothing, I would really like to get dressed now.” Draco suddenly finding his finger nails very interesting as he cleans out under them. 

Harry realizing what he said stands up straight, “Right, sorry, I will be right back with some comfy clothing for you.” 

Harry leaves the room and comes back after some time, with some new clothing including new underwear. “Well, I will leave you to it, come out when you are done, we still have a lot of things that needs to be brought up to your room.” 

Draco is left alone, looking at the clothes that Harry brought him, he picks up a pair of pants and although they looked dressy they were soft and light, placing them on the counter he picks up the cotton boxer briefs and he smiles they were comfortable, form fitting but not overly sexual; putting them on he could feel them against his wounds but they were not putting too much pressure on them and that was more than he could have asked for. The rest of the outfit consisted of a plain soft emerald green t-shirt and simple white socks.

He walks out of the bathroom causing Harry and Zeke to stop in their tracks to look at him. “I knew that it would suit you,” Harry says with pride. 

Zeke puts the box down that he is carrying, “You do look nice Daddy, I’ve never seen you in anything that nice, you look comfy.” 

Draco can feel the blush on his face, “Thanks, do you want help?” 

Harry looks into the living room, “Yeah, make sure you don’t grab anything too heavy, I’m going to grab those, just grab a box or bag of clothes and bring it up to the room, I already enlarged the closet and I will assemble the shelves later.” 

They spend the rest of the day unpacking the bags and boxes, eating pizza, and just getting to know one another. 

Sitting in Draco and Zeke’s room with empty pizza boxes and the now assembled shelving for books and toys, Harry was content, happy even, for the first time in what feels like forever.

“What are you grinning about?” Draco asks before looking away shyly, obviously trying too hard to be normal, feeling that he has to be acting a certain way to make Harry happy, which is in fact causing the opposite reaction. Sure, he want’s Draco to be happy, more than anything, but he doesn’t want it to be forced, he wants genuine happiness. 

“Nothing, just never thought I would have a family, and now I do.” 

Draco and Zeke look at him surprised, “You don’t have a family?” Zeke asks innocently. 

“Not really kiddo, my parents passed when I was a baby, my aunt and uncle were never really there for me, my cousin was a bully, the only family I have left is the one I’ve made for myself, my friends who I care about and who care about me.” 

“Well, I am glad you have people in your life.” Draco says nodding as he stands up, picking up the empty pizza boxes and plates and making his way out of the room. 

Harry stands up and follows him out of the room, “Wait, what was that? Are you happy that I have people in my life or not?” 

Draco looks at him with that look of pure fear again, “I-I mean, yes I mean of course I am, why wouldn’t I be, you’re not mine, you can do whatever you please, I’m sorry if I had attitude back there really I am.” 

“Whoa, no, nothing like that, I just, well you didn’t seem happy about it and I wasn’t sure why, are you jealous?” 

“Maybe a little, but I don’t know why, maybe I’m jealous that you have people, if I had people maybe I wouldn’t be like I am now, but if I had people I also wouldn’t be here with you.” 

“Draco, I want things to go slowly, I don’t want to jump into anything too quickly, I just want us to get to know one another again and for us to just take care of Zeke together. I am going to start looking for a tutor for him in the morning.” 

“Of course, Harry, I think it would be best to get things going as quickly as possible with his education. You truly are a wonderful man Harry.”

“Naw, I’m just a man who found out he had a seven year old son with no formal education,” at Draco’s sad look he is quick to add, “that has nothing to do with your ability to be a father, you did an amazing job with him really you did. I know how those training facilities are, I’m the head of the slavery monitoring branch of the Auror department, I have seen my fair share of abused slaves and believe me, you have done an amazing job, you are so strong and so wonderful and so amazing, I am so happy that I found you, so happy that you are now free and living under our roof again, believe me, I am never ever going to let anything happen to you or Zeke ever again, not as long as I live.” 

Draco stares at him in awe, “You really do believe all that don’t you, you really are happy to have me back in your life, with the things I heard when I was being trained I doubted that anyone other than Zeke would ever care for me.” 

Harry takes an involuntary step forward, wanting to wrap his arms around Draco before he remembers how Draco is right now and takes a step back again, “Sorry, I just wanted to hug you, I didn’t mean to crowd you there for a minute.” 

“Harry really, if you want to hug me, ask, if I don’t feel up to it I will let you know, if I want it as well, I will let you know that too.” 

“Well, may I hug you, please?” 

“Of course, Harry, be careful of my back though.” 

Harry gently wraps his arms around him, holding him close but also softly, not wanting to irritate his back or make him feel crowded. “I do care a great deal for you Draco, I have for ten years, since you showed up on my door asking for help getting away from the Death Eaters.” 

Draco steps out of the hug and looks at Harry with curiosity, “I sought you out?” 

“Yeah, you came looking for me for a safe place to hide out, knowing no one would find you here because the Dark Lord couldn’t find me, but you knew were I was because Snape helped you to find me.” 

“I don’t know who that is.” 

“He is your godfather, and one of the people we lost during the war, I used to hate the man, but he proved to be a good man and I really wish I got to know him in the way that you did, as a caring man who protected the people around him.” 

“Well, if my memory comes back to me, I am sure I will have some stories to share.” 

“If your memory comes back to you, I hope it does some good and doesn’t make what happened to you that much worse, we don’t want to have your memories impact your mental health.” 

“I hope so too, but I know if the worst happens Zeke has you now and you will not let anything bad happen to him.” 

“Don’t think like that, I care about both of you.” 

“Harry, I know you do, really, I can feel it, my veela magic can feel it, it calls out to you, I didn’t know what it was, but I feel like we are mated at some level.” 

“Mated?” 

“Yeah, my veela part of me has latched on to you, I am surprised I was even able to leave you at all if my veela side sees you as its mate.” 

“Draco, even with this, I don’t want you to feel any pressure what so ever to come to my bed, if I never have you in my life like that again, I am okay with that as long as you are happy and healthy.” 

“That means so much, really it does, now, let me finish cleaning up so that we can all go to bed, it’s been a long day, and Zeke is only seven, he needs his sleep.” 

“Yeah, sounds good, I’ll go tell Zeke to pick out some pajama’s and I will leave you two to get ready for bed.” 

“Goodnight Harry.” 

“Goodnight”


	8. Chapter Eight - A Rough Night

Harry is woken up in the middle of the night to Zeke shaking his arm, tears streaming down his cheeks, “Papa, Papa, Daddy is screaming in his sleep and won’t stop.”

Harry bolts upright, not hearing anything, at Harry’s puzzled look Zeke looks down, “Don’t be mad at Daddy, he can do a little magic, he can make it all quiet so that he won’t wake up other people, he doesn’t have a wand I promise.” 

Harry nods, knowing how powerful Draco really is and with the veela blood he isn’t surprised by the wandless magic, “Alright kiddo, let’s see if we can’t get Daddy to wake up.” 

Harry stands up and takes Zeke’s hand as they walk across the hall, sure enough as soon as he is in the room he can hear the screaming, it made Harry feel protective and sad seeing him like this, he crosses the room in quick strides making it to his once lover’s bed in no time. 

Hesitantly he puts his hand out placing it on Draco’s arm, “Draco, love wake up, common Draco, you need to wake up for me,” giving his arm a little shake, with no success he tries speaking a little louder “Draco!” 

Draco wakes up and jumps out of the bed, “I’m sorry Master I’ll be good, please not again, please!” 

“Whoa, whoa Draco, it’s Harry remember?” 

Draco turns his eyes toward Harry and looks at him as if not seeing him, “I promise to be a good slut Master Justin, you don’t need to hurt me, I’ll be good I promise.” 

Harry recoils at that, looking up at Draco from where he landed on his arse next to the bed, shaking his head as he looks on, not believing what Draco was saying to him. 

Draco falls to his knees in front of him, “Master Justin, are you hurt,” saying the next part under his breath as he checks Harry over for injuries, “I’m in for it now.” 

“Draco, love, look at me, really look at me.” 

Draco turns confused eyes on him, looking him over before recognition crosses his face and he looks around the room, “Harry?” 

Harry nods, sighing in relief; “Yes.” 

“Harry, what happened? I thought, I thought I was back there, thought I was back in that place, I thought you were someone else, oh god, did I wake you up with my screaming?” panic showing in his eyes. 

“No, your spell is firmly in place love, Zeke came and got me because he was scared for you.” 

Draco looks up and sees Zeke in the doorway, “Oh baby, come here,” Zeke comes over and is wrapped up in his Daddy’s arms, “such a good boy, thank you for getting help when you thought I needed it.” 

Even at the comforting words, Harry could see the fear in Draco and knew that this was not over by a long shot. 

Draco rubs circles on Zeke’s back, shushing him and trying to calm his baby boy down, rocking ever so slightly until Zeke is calm enough to go back to bed. Draco starts to get Zeke settled back into bed while Harry slips from the room and goes back to his bed, looking back hoping Draco would forget this in the morning. 

Of course, luck was not on his side, as soon as Zeke is asleep again Draco seeks him out, coming to the Master bedroom and knocking on the door. 

Getting out of bed Harry pads across the room and opens it to see Draco shaking with fear, “I know I’ve done a lot that warrants punishment, please, I’m begging you make it quick before Zeke notices I’m gone.” 

“Draco, dear, what are you expecting me to do? I told you I wasn’t going to hurt you.” 

Draco looks up at him, surprised, “You really meant that?” 

“Of course, I did, I am not going to abuse you love.” 

“But-but I used wandless magic to prevent you from hearing me, I allowed Zeke to witness that, I certainly deserve it.” 

“Nonsense, you learned to do that for self-preservation, I admit I am not happy that Zeke saw that, but there is a lot of things that he has been witness too that I am not happy about, if you want we can move Zeke into his own room…” 

Draco falls to his knees, “Please don’t take my son away, please, hit me, whip me, curse me anything please…” 

Harry cuts him off, “Draco! I said I was not going to hurt you, I was suggesting it in case you wanted it; Draco my love, please, I am not going to do anything you don’t want to do, please.” 

Draco looks up in shock, hearing Harry beg was too much for him, he lets out a strangled sob, “I’m just scared all the time.” 

Harry kneels down in front of Draco again, “I know you are, which is why I insisted that you be in my care, I didn’t want you out there somewhere terrified, and I didn’t want some slaver seeing you and thinking you were an escaped slave and hurting you before you get back to the ministry and they realize you are not one anymore. Baby, I love you so much, I just want to help you get back on your feet.” 

Harry finds himself with an arm full of crying Draco, he holds him making sure to be careful of his back, rubbing gentle circles on his back and rocking ever so slightly trying to calm him, hoping he felt safe. 

“Harry, may I stay here, I-I just want you to hold me, please?” 

Harry pulls back, tilting Draco’s face up and searching his face looking for some reason now to let him stay the rest of the night. 

“Are you sure Draco?” 

“Yes, I just, I feel so comfortable in your arms, please, I just want to feel safe for a little while, please?” 

Harry helps them to their feet and guides Draco over to the bed, laying down and wrapping his arms around Draco again as he lays a gentle kiss on the top of his head, “You are always welcome to come here Draco, just no sex until we are both sure you are ready.” 

Draco smiles as he nods, slowly drifting off to sleep. 

Harry soon finds himself asleep as well.

The next morning Harry wakes up with his hand falling asleep, the weight of Draco’s head on his arm, if it weren’t for the tingling in his hand he would have to say this was the best morning he has had in eight years. 

“Draco, love, wake up for me.” 

Draco’s eyes flutter open and for a moment upon seeing Harry there is a moment of panic until he remembers the night before, “Yes Harry?” 

“My hands falling asleep and I have to go to the loo.” 

Draco smiles as he sits up in the bed, “I am going to go check on Zeke and make sure he didn’t wake up alone, alright?” 

“Yeah, of course dear, I will see you in a little bit, and I will contact my assistant to see if they can get me a list of tutors.” 

Harry went and took care of when he had to then he gets dressed, before going down to breakfast he writes a quick letter to his assistant Dennis Creevey and called for his owl Jinx to send it off. 

“Take this letter to Dennis, Jinx,” handing her a treat, “that’s my good girl.” 

The owl takes off and Harry smiles sadly thinking about Hedwig and remembering her fondly. 

Walking downstairs and into the Kitchen he is greeted by the sight of Zeke sitting at the kitchen table coloring and Draco working on cooking breakfast for their little family. 

Opening the paper, he groans causing Draco and Zeke to look at him and wonder what happened.


	9. Chapter Nine - Uncle Ron

Harry opened The Daily Prophet and groaned, right there on the front page was a picture of Harry, a picture of Draco and a silhouette with a question mark over it; the headline read “The Boy Who Lived and Ex Death Eater Have a Son?” 

Harry stood up, trying to keep his tone light, but knowing he is talking through clenched teeth, “Draco love, you and Zeke eat breakfast, I’m going to my study.” 

Draco nods, and Harry could see he was a little weary, but he really needed to get out of the room, away from them before he exploded with the anger, he was keeping in. He quickly walks to the study, closes and locks the door, before putting up a silencing charm, letting out a scream he was keeping in, the books falling from the shelves as his magic lashes out in his fit of rage. 

As soon as he calms down, he looks over to the fire noticing the flames come to life, turning green before he sees Ron’s face appear in the fire; “Harry? Mate, you there?” 

Harry runs his hand over his face, noticing his hand come back wet, just noticing the tears that still stung his eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m here, come on through, if you want to,” Harry says as he drops down on the sofa across from the fireplace. 

Ron steps through the floo, walking across and sitting next to his friend and brother. “Harry, why didn’t you tell us you found him?” 

“I couldn’t, not yet, he was a slave Ron,” he hiccoughs as he feels the tears start again, “he was pregnant, I have a son and I just, I couldn’t, I just couldn’t tell you, anyone.” 

Ron turns to Harry wrapping his arm around him, “Harry, calm down, geez, it’s okay, it’s going to be okay.” 

Harry nods as he places his head on Ron’s shoulder, “Where is ‘Mione and the kids?” 

“Gone to the burrow, I stayed back to reach out to see how you were, I read the paper, they went into detail, about how he was a slave and how you freed him, how he was brought in pregnant with your child and how the ministry didn’t even test the boy.” 

Harry pulls back and places his head in his hands, his words coming out mumbled, “I couldn’t even read it, just saw the headline and it just awoke this anger in me.” 

“So, your family is out there wondering what set you off?” 

Harry sits upright turning to face Ron eyes wide with shock and fear, “Oh Merlin, yeah, oh I tried to hide it, but I don’t think I did a good job, oh Merlin, they are probably freaking out right now.” Harry takes a deep breath, “Well, no point putting it off, want to meet your nephew?”

“Do you even have to ask?” 

Walking out Harry hung his head in shame, “Draco, love?” 

“Yes Harry?” 

“I’m sorry,” pushing the paper towards him, “I’m just sick of the paper reporting on everything that happens in my life, the good and the bad.” 

Draco picks up the paper, “Do you not want people to know we are here? That you have a son with someone like me?” 

“No! No, not at all, just it’s none of their business.” 

Draco nods as his body relaxes with the relief those words brought. “Who is that?” 

Harry jumps a little, “Right, this is Ron, my best mate, you were kind of friends before the end of the war, I mean it look almost the two years we were together before you warmed up to one another, but everything that happened between you in school was under the bridge.” 

“I don’t remember school.” 

Ron smiles sadly, “Well, in that case, let me introduce myself, Ronald Weasley, pleasure to meet the man who makes my best mate so happy.” 

Harry blushes at Ron’s words.

“I make you happy?” Draco asks as he turns his attention back to Harry. 

“Of course, you do, you don’t pine for someone for eight years and not be happy to find them.” 

Draco smiles. 

“So, where’s your son?” Ron asks. 

“Why?” Draco asks, suspicion in his tone and posture.

“Draco, love, he just wants to meet his nephew.” Harry reassures. 

“Nephew? I thought you were just friends?” 

“Oh, we are, but we are like brothers, his kids call me Uncle Harry, so it’s only fair.” 

Draco visibly calms down again, “Sorry, just with everything, he went to his room, I made him eat first, but I think he thinks he did something wrong.” 

Harry whips his head toward the stairs, “Ron, wait here with Draco, I’m going to go see Zeke.” 

Ron and Draco nod. 

Harry goes up the stairs and looks into Draco and Zeke’s bedroom, “Zeke?” 

“Papa, why were you mad? Was I bad?” 

Harry walks over to the bed and sits next to Zeke, “No my sweet boy, you are such a good boy, I was just mad because some people were telling the world about my private life and it’s no ones business but ours.” 

Zeke looks over at him confused, “I don’t understand.” 

“The paper, people were talking about you, me and your Daddy in the paper, and that made me upset.” 

“Oh, so you’re not mad at me?” 

“No, I’m not mad at you. Papa loves you.” 

Zeke smiles, “That’s good, I think I love you too Papa.” 

“Do you want to meet your Uncle? One of Papa’s closest friends?” 

“Is he nice?” 

“Yes, he is a Daddy too, he has a couple children, and he is going to have a new baby soon with his wife, he is excited to meet you.” 

“Okay, will you and Daddy be there with us?” 

Harry’s eyes go a wide, “Of course, my dear, you won’t be alone with anyone you don’t trust, or anyone Daddy and I don’t trust.” 

“Thank you, Papa.” 

Harry and Zeke make their way down the stairs and meet with Ron and Draco who were talking to one another happily. Ron and Draco turn when they hear them come into the room with them. 

“Ron, this is Zeke, my son.” 

Ron stands up and kneels down in front of Zeke “Hi, I’m Ron, you can call me Uncle Ron if you want, but you don’t have to if you don’t want to, it’s nice to meet you.” 

Zeke looks up at Harry, “Papa, what do I do?” 

“Well, you can shake his hand, or tell him that it’s nice to meet him too, it’s up to you dear, whatever you are comfortable with.” 

Zeke looks at Ron, “It’s nice to meet one of Papa’s friends, he said you are a Daddy too.” 

“Yes I am.” 

“Where are your kids?” 

“They are with their Mother visiting their Grandparents.” 

“What’s a Grandparent?” 

Ron looks up at Harry, sad. “A Grandparent is a Mommy or Daddy to someone’s Mommy or Daddy.” 

Harry smiles. 

“Do I have Grandparents?” 

Harry and Draco share a look before Harry looks down at his son, “Well, I am not sure where Daddy’s parents are, but mine are no longer here, but Ron’s parents are like my own, you can call them Grandma and Grandpa if you want.” 

Zeke looks up, “I don’t have to though, right?” 

“Right.” 

“I will think about it.”

“That’s good, you don’t have to decide right away.” 

Harry goes and sits down with Draco while Ron and Zeke continue to talk about his kids, talking about what they do for fun and what they do together.

Harry watches Draco, while Draco watches his son with a smile on his face. Harry decided to try to trach down Draco’s parents, even if they were following the Dark Lord at the end, they were still his parents, Draco should know who they are.


	10. Chapter Ten - Tutor Hired

After sitting around with Ron for a while Draco stands up and goes upstairs, Harry watches as he leaves the room and makes his way up the staircase; wondering where it is that he could be going. 

“Zeke, are you alright here with Ron if I go see what your Dad is doing?”

Zeke looks between Harry and Ron for a moment, “You trust him with me Papa?” 

Harry smiles, “Of course I do, he’s my best friend, he’s like family, but if you aren’t comfortable, I will stay right here with you.” 

“It’s okay Papa, I like him, he has a lot of cool stories.” 

“Good, I will be just upstairs if you need me just yell okay?” 

“Yes Papa.” 

Ron watches the exchange with a smile on his face, he has never seen Harry this happy, at least not since the war ended. 

Harry leaves the living room and follows Draco, finding him cleaning up the already clean room that he’s been sleeping in. 

“Draco?” 

Draco whips his head up and looks at him, “Did you need something?” 

“No, just wondering where you disappeared too.” 

“Oh, was I not supposed to leave and start tending to the house?” 

“No, nothing like that love, I just thought since we have company you would want to stay down there with us.” 

“Your friend Ron, he seems like a fine man, I trust that if you trust him, he is a good man, you left our son with him after all.” 

“I asked Zeke if he was okay with it first,” Harry said, suddenly feeling defensive.

Draco must have caught a tone because his expression and posture changed from one of someone relaxed to fear again. 

“I-I’m sorry Harry, I didn’t mean anything by that really, I didn’t mean to offend you or your friend really I didn’t.” 

Harry could tell that Draco wanted nothing more than to kneel by the way his knees were buckling, but he must have picked up on how much Harry hates it if he’s still standing. 

“Oh Draco, love, sit down.” Draco moves to the bed and sits on the edge. “Good, now just breath for me love, I do trust Ron, but I made sure that Zeke did too before leaving him to seek you out, I promised him I wouldn’t leave him alone with anyone he didn’t trust.” 

Draco nods, while looking at his hands placed on his lap. 

“I’m not upset with you.”

Draco looks up at him with confusion, “How are you so patient with me?” 

“I love you, and you are no longer a slave my love, you have nothing to fear from me, nothing at all, I promise you that.” 

Harry and Draco are interrupted by Jinx tapping at the window, it’s been so long Harry forgot he had even sent her out, standing up he goes to the window and lets her jump onto his arm, taking the letter from her leg. “That’s my good girl, go down to the living room and see if Ron will get you a treat.” Jinx’s leaves the room and Harry laughs knowing Ron will give her a treat thinking he is spoiling her without Harry knowing. 

He unrolls the letter and smiles, “It’s from Dennis, I sent him a little task this morning and he’s already got it finished.” 

“Oh?” 

“I sent him a letter this morning asking him to track down tutors for me, but with the paper and everything I forgot that I did it.” 

“I see, anyone look promising from the list?” 

Harry scans the list of names and brief summaries of the choices and his eyes fall on one name that stands out among the rest, Blaise Zabini.

“There is one name, if you had your memory back, I am sure you would be happy about it, but since you don’t remember school you might not remember Blaise.”

“No, sorry, the name doesn’t sound familiar.” 

Harry checks the list over one more time, “I’m going to go back to my study, you go and check in on Ron and Zeke, see if they want the company.” 

“Yes Harry.” 

They walk down the stairs and Draco goes into the living room while Harry moves down the hall and into his study, locking the door behind him as he makes his way over to the fireplace. Picking up a pinch of floo powder he throws it into the fire and calls out the address that is provided in the letter. It doesn’t take long for someone to appear in the flames. 

“Hello?” 

“Blaise?”

“Yeah, wait, Harry?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Oh, what can I do for you, why are you calling?” 

“Well I have a business offer for you if you are interested.” 

“May I come through?” 

Harry steps back after giving him the go ahead, Blaise comes through the floo and brushes himself off before looking at Harry, “You got old Harry.” 

“Well look whose talking, you’re not the fit young man I knew in school.” 

“Hey! It’s only a little comfort weight, so what if I don’t have the six pack I did back in the day, I’m happy!”

“Yeah, yeah, didn’t Dennis tell you he put you on my list of tutors.” 

“He did, even though I told him not to, so what if I’ve been out of work for a little over a month, that’s no excuse to try to pawn me off on his boss.” 

“He loves you, and you love him so stop pretending you’re mad at him.” 

Blaise smiles, “No fooling you is there mate!” 

“Nope; but seriously though, did you read the paper this morning?” 

Blaise looks at him with a sad expression, “Yeah I did, how are they?” 

“Awful, Draco is afraid of everything and Zeke is so sweet but he’s been through so much, he is so far behind with his learning too, I need someone I can trust here, are you up for it? 

“For you, and for Draco, yes, when do you need me to start?” 

“Monday, so in like three days.” Harry laughs, “but maybe you should meet him now, Ron’s out there too.” 

“Of course, he is, he must have been worried when he read the paper this morning.” 

Harry smiles and nods. “Common, let’s go make the introductions.” 

Blaise makes a movement with his hand for Harry to lead the way and they make their way out to the living room where Ron is sitting with Zeke trying to teach him chess with a muggle chess board that Harry has. 

Draco looks over, eyeing the new addition to their ever-growing list of people in the house. 

“Draco, this is Blaise, you were good friends in school.” 

Draco stands up and walks over to him, “I’m sorry I don’t remember much from before, with the potions and the spells, I really don’t remember anything of my personal life.” 

“That’s fine mate, don’t worry about it, we have all the time in the world to get to know one another again while I teach Zeke.” 

“Teach him? Teach him what?” Harry can see that Draco is nearing a panic. 

“Whoa, love, sit down, Blaise is going to be his tutor, remember schoolwork, we talked about this.” 

Draco is shaking a little when Harry places his hand on his arm, and Blaise has paled a little, his dark complexion turning ashy. 

“I just, I, it’s all new Harry, I’m sorry.” 

“No worries love, I am right here, I have you, nothing is going to harm you if I have any say in it, you have my word.” 

Blaise walks over to him and kneels in front of Draco, “Draco, we were good friends, I swear on my life, and on Dennis’s life that I will never ever in a million years harm your child.” 

Draco looks down at him and Harry can tell that he is looking for a lie, looking for any sign that this is a trick of some sort. 

“Okay, but I’m going to be sitting in on the lessons.” 

Blaise smiles, “That’s fair.” 

~*~

After a few hours Harry and Draco are left alone while Zeke plays in his room, the men having left to return home. 

“Harry?” 

“Yes?” 

“I think it’s about time to apply the salve.” 

“Oh, right, of course.” 

Harry stands up and helps Draco to his feet, leading them to the main level bathroom, Draco stripping and placing his clothing on the sink vanity in front of him again. 

Harry grabs the salve and moves behind Draco, thanking his lucky stars for the salves magic quality, “You’re healing up nicely, a few more days of this and your back with be back to being smooth, as it always used to be.” Harry says remembering how beautiful Draco was and still is. Glancing up he can see the light blush tinting Draco’s cheeks. “Sorry love, got lost in thought there for a minute.” 

Harry takes out a generous amount of salve and starts to apply it to Draco’s back. Taking his time to make sure that he gets as much as he can covered; “alright, that should do it, get dressed, we will do another coat tomorrow and keep doing it like that until you are healed up.” 

“Thank you, Harry.” 

Harry smiles at him in the mirror, “You don’t have to thank me, I do this because I love you and I want to see you happy and healthy.” 

“Harry, I want to love you too, I’m just scared.” 

“Draco, don’t push yourself to feel things you are not ready for, I want you to take your time healing and we will see what happens once you are feeling strong again okay?” 

Draco nods and smiles, “Okay Harry.” 

“Good, now get dressed love, before I comment on how beautiful you are, and you get the wrong idea.” 

Draco laughs a little which Harry is grateful for, he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. 

Draco gets dressed and then heads to the kitchen to start on their Dinner while Harry makes his way upstairs to spend time with Zeke. 

Walking into the room he sees Zeke playing with some toy cars and smiles, “Do you like your toys?” 

Zeke jumps a little but smiles when he sees it’s just his Papa, “Yes, thank you so much for getting them for me, I didn’t need them though, you and Daddy are all I need.” 

Harry smiles sadly, “Trust me Zeke, you will have a better life from this day on, your Daddy and I are going to see too it that you are taken care of and you are not lacking anything that you need.” 

“Papa, why are you so nice to us?” 

Harry knows he is going to get really tired of answering questions like this, but he knows he is more than willing to answer them until the day he dies if it makes his family happy. 

“I am nice to you and your Daddy because I love you both so much, it makes me happy to see you happy so I want to make sure that you are both so happy because it means I am doing my job as your Papa.” 

Zeke stands up, “Can-can I have that hug now please Papa?” 

Harry can feel the prickle of happy tears behind his eyes as he leans down and wraps his arms around his boy for the first time, fighting his tears from spilling as he feels Zeke relax in his arms. 

“I’m going to make sure you are safe.” 

Zeke pulls out of the hug, “I know Papa.”


	11. Chapter Eleven - Malfoy's in Canada

The next day Harry is sitting in his Study catching up on some mail, while his family are in the living room while Zeke learns his letters with Draco’s help. 

The fire springs to life and before Harry even notices he can hear someone calling out to him, standing up he walks over to the fire and looks to see who it is trying to contact him, his voice coming out a little strained; “Narcissa?” 

“Oh, thank goodness you’re here.” When she notices that Harry is not going to respond she continues, “I read in the paper that you have Draco there, and, and that we have a grandchild.” 

Harry finds his voice, “Yeah, yeah, they are here, do you want me to go get them?” Harry starts to turn but is called back when Narcissa starts to talk again. 

“Was he really in one of those places for 8 years?” 

Harry turns back and sits down in front of the fireplace. “Yes, it’s true.” 

Narcissa leaves the image in the floo for a moment and Harry starts to wonder if she will come back but after a moment she comes back, “May I come through Mr. Potter?” 

“Yes, come on through, but you don’t need to be so formal.” Harry stands up and moves away from the fireplace so that she can come through, she steps through the floo and brushes off her dress. 

“I appreciate you not wanting to be formal, but you are still the guardian over my son and keeping you in my good graces is beneficial for everyone involved.” 

“Narcissa, at the end of the war I vouched for you remember? I did that because I knew you were not a supporter of Voldemort, you didn’t have the mark, because I loved, I mean because I love your son, you don’t need to humble yourself to keep me happy, really, Harry is fine.” 

She nods. 

“Where is Lucius?” 

“He does have the mark if you recall, he cannot come back to London without risking being picked up by those slavers, we are living in Canada now, but we still get the prophet and when we saw the news I had to reach out.”

“Do you want me to go get them?” 

“No, I don’t know if I am ready, I don’t know if I can take seeing him like that, after 8 years it is going to be hard, isn’t it?” 

Harry nods, “I am not going to lie, it is bad, he doesn’t even remember his time with me before the end of the war, I don’t know if he will remember you or not.” 

It’s only now that Harry can see the redness to her eyes, she must have been crying since she found out, and he can see how she is fighting the tears now. 

“Okay, Narcissa, come on let’s go see them.”

He reaches out and she hesitantly takes his hand before she is lead out of the study and lead into the living room. 

“Draco, love, someone is here to see you.”

Draco stands up and turns around, when his eyes land on his mother Harry can see the recognition on his face, and he is relieved, but he can’t help the little bit of jealousy from creeping in as well. 

“Mother?”

Harry can hear a strangled sob for Narcissa as she crosses the room to stand in front of Draco. “Yes, yes I’m your mother, I am so happy to see you, after 10 years I thought I would never see you again.” 

Draco looks at Harry for a moment before throwing his arms around his mother. 

Harry moves to sit beside a now very confused Zeke. 

“Papa? What is happening?” 

“That is your Daddy’s mother, she is your Grandmother.” 

Zeke nods and looks at his Daddy and Grandmother cry while hugging one another.

After what felt like ages Draco and his mother pull apart and Draco turns around to see Harry and Zeke both looking at them. 

“Oh right, Mother, this is Zeke, he is our son.” 

Narcissa moves and crouches down in front of him and takes both of his hands in hers, “Hello Zeke, I’m your Grandmother, I’m so happy to meet you.” 

Zeke looks from his Daddy and his Papa before turning back to Narcissa, “I am happy to meet you too.” 

Draco looks at Narcissa and Harry could practically see the gears turning in his head, “Mother? Where is Father?” 

She turns back to her son, “He is back at our house in Canada, we could floo there if it is okay with Harry.” 

All eyes suddenly turn to Harry and he fights the groan from leaving him, “Really guys, I’m not trying to control you, I am just trying to keep you safe, if you want to go to see your Father we can certainly do that.” 

With smiles on everyone’s faces they make their way back to the study to floo to see Lucius.

When Harry walks through the floo behind his family he is surprised by how cozy the living room is, quilts and over stuffed sofa’s, for a moment Harry thinks that he said the wrong address until he sees Draco and Zeke standing with Narcissa. 

“Please sit everyone, I will get your father and I will be right back okay?” 

Zeke sits down on the couch next to his Papa and snuggles close, nervous about what is happening. 

Narcissa and Lucius walk back into the room and Lucius walks right over to Draco and kneels in front of him, looking up at him. 

“Father? Is it really you?” 

Lucius nods, “Yes my boy, it’s me.” 

Again, Harry watches as Draco is wrapped in the arms of one of his parents as they hold each other and sob. 

Lucius pulls back, “I hear I have a Grandson.” 

Draco nods and smiles, “Yes, Zeke is sitting with Harry.” 

Lucius turns and takes in Zeke, “No need to be afraid of me Zeke, I’m your Grandpa, and I’ve mellowed out in my old age, becoming quite the pushover, aren’t I ‘Cissa.” 

Harry looks over and sees the smile on her face, “That you are old man.” 

Zeke turns and looks at Harry, “Papa, I’m sorry, am I supposed to be saying something, I don’t know what to do, I’m scared.” 

Harry wraps his arm around Zeke, “It’s okay, we are all family, no one is going to hurt you darling, just be yourself and it’s going to be okay.” 

Zeke nods, “Okay Papa.” 

Harry looks up and sees the sad expression on everyone’s face and sees how Draco looks like he is feeling like a failure. 

“Draco, come sit with us, will you?” Harry asks wanting him to be close, so he could touch him, and hopefully reassure him that he is doing well. 

Draco moves to sit on the other side of Zeke and Harry wraps his arm around to run his finger over Draco’s arm, it was a little thing but somehow Draco began to relax again. 

Lucius and Narcissa sit across from them and watch. 

“Right, first things first, I am not their Master, I am just trying to keep them safe, secondly, I would have fought for them if I knew where they were.” Harry had no idea where those words came from but sitting there, being watched by Draco’s parents made him suddenly feel defensive. 

What shocked him was Lucius responding to him. “Harry, we know what a good man you are, we really do, you made sure Narcissa was free, and since I am her husband she was given the option to take me home with her, I was in one of those facilities that Draco was in, trust me when I say thank you for being there for our boy and thank you for fighting for my wife’s freedom.” 

“If you are her’s why are you not allowed in London?” Harry didn’t understand how the slavers worked and every day back with his family made that painfully obvious to him. 

“Before we came to Canada the slavers found out that I wasn’t being treated like a slave and we caught word that they were coming for me, so we ran.” 

Harry could see that those words were bringing him shame, but he didn’t see a reason for that to cause them shame, “You left to stay free, to stay together, I don’t see any reason why you wouldn’t be proud for fighting to be together.” 

“Thank you, Harry.” 

“Of course, fighting for love seems like a good enough reason to run from your home, I can’t think of a better reason.” Harry says looking over at Draco a smile on his face. 

Harry can’t help but feel pride well up inside of him when he sees the blush spread over Draco’s cheeks as they look at one another.


End file.
